


Cipher's Mansion

by NightofTerror



Category: Gravity Falls, Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion
Genre: //This is an au I came up with after listening to The Living Tombstone's song 1000 doors, //no archive warnings because idk if there will be some but possible violence idk, Gravity Falls AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightofTerror/pseuds/NightofTerror
Summary: Dipper is visiting his favorite place in the world, Gravity Falls, again this summer. Three years after Weirdmageddon, the demon is gone, all is safe in the odd little town in Oregon. Or at least, that is what everyone thinks. Maybe two weeks after his arrival, Dipper finds himself in a part of the forest he’d never explored before. A large hill. On top of this hill there stands an old house, overgrown with vines and moss. If he can remember correctly, he never found it documented in any of the journals. So of course, he goes with his own journal in his little backpack to investigate the mansion. But inside, he encounters a little blonde ghost boy who claims that this house is his mind--and introduces himself as Bill Cipher. He must make it through a maze of a thousand doors to find about about Bill’s motives, and figure out why he’s like he is, but will he even make it?





	Cipher's Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a summary here to see if anyone would be interested?

Dipper is visiting his favorite place in the world, Gravity Falls, again this summer. Three years after Weirdmageddon, the demon is gone, all is safe in the odd little town in Oregon. Or at least, that is what everyone thinks. Maybe two weeks after his arrival, Dipper finds himself in a part of the forest he’d never explored before. A large hill. On top of this hill there stands an old house, overgrown with vines and moss. If he can remember correctly, he never found it documented in any of the journals. So of course, he goes with his own journal in his little backpack to investigate the mansion. But inside, he encounters a little blonde ghost boy who claims that this house is his mind--and introduces himself as Bill Cipher. He must make it through a maze of a thousand doors to find about about Bill’s motives, and figure out why he’s like he is, but will he even make it?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so like...if people would help me out with this title that would be awesome and I will love you a lot. I made a blog on tumblr for this fic, the url is https://jumpscaremansiongravityfalls.tumblr.com so go check that out :) I'll be trying to make an update schedule and actually write this thing, instead of dropping it like everything else. I hope you enjoy this :DD


End file.
